


I declare a prank war

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Glitter, Holidays, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Prank Wars, Shopping Malls, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: It was crunch time. There were only 24 hours remaining before the gift exchange and Darcy was maybe just a teensy bit panicked.





	I declare a prank war

**Author's Note:**

> wintershadowkat prompted: Darcy and Clint Holiday shopping turns into a prank war??

It was crunch time. There were only 24 hours remaining before the gift exchange and Darcy was  _maybe_  just a  _teensy bit_ panicked.

The problem with doing a secret santa with Avengers is  _what the hell do you get them?_  Should she attempt to get something useful for one Badass Natasha Romanov, in which case is there a secret spy supply catalog she can snoop in?  _Assassin Knives Quarterly?_  Or does she go the kitschy mug route and spring for the giant box of gourmet hot chocolate?  _Because people who look like that definitely drink hot chocolate, great idea Darce._

If she was being honest with herself, she should’ve done this weeks ago. She rationalized her procrastination with her workload - untangling data and legalese was no easy task - but if she’d been thinking straight she should’ve just asked Clint. Only there was a problem with Clint.

They may have  _accidentally_  started a prank war.

Things started innocent enough, but now she was in the middle of a crowded mall and an easy target for Clint’s all too effective sneak attacks.  _Dammit._

Darcy bent by a large faux tree to ‘tie her shoe’, surreptitiously looking behind her for a tail. The coast seemed clear enough, so she held her breath and rejoined the stream of shoppers moving across the large courtyard open to the levels above. Her heart pounded, but she kept her eyes ahead and focused on reaching the next section.

She was two feet from safety when the glitter hit.

“MOTHER-” she caught herself at the last moment, remembering the tiny children scattered around her. “FUDGER.”

Clint’s too-close snicker had her whirling to smack him.

“Seriously?! This’ll take forever to get out of my hair, you  _ass_.”

“Hey!” He held out his hands, stepping back to avoid any retaliatory glitter attacks. “This is proportional to the incident with the shaving cream. I smelled like a middle schooler for a  _week._ ”

Darcy drew in a deep breath, then coughed, a sparkling cloud falling in front of her.

“Okay. I think we need a truce-”

“YES.”

“ON ONE CONDITION.” She held up a finger to silence him.

He crossed his arms, settling his weight back on one leg and waited for her to continue.

“You need to help me pick a gift for Nat. It’s the least you could do.” She shook her head, sending more glitter to the floor.

Clint chuckled and extended his hand. “Deal.”

Darcy grabbed his hand and wrapped him in a hug before he could jump back. “Deal!”

“Dammit Darce!” He brushed at his shirt desperately.  _“Noooo!”_

Her laughter echoed through the courtyard.  _Day: made._


End file.
